A Winter Kiss
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Yukito and Touya hang out on a snowy night and Yukito "passes out," and Touya brings him home. TXY


AN: This is my first CCS fic, just a little Touya and Yukito oneshot. I seriously love those 2!

Yukito and Touya walked down the busy streets of Tokyo in the winter season, snow was falling from the sky decorating the city. Mostly, the Tokyo Tower. Touya looked at the tower and Yukito looked at him slightly confused.

"Nothing, just looking at the tower," he said simply as Yukito looked confused. "Yo-Yue fought Sakura up there."

Yukito sighed. "I hate hearing that," he claimed. "I had no control over it. I'm only Yue's disguise."

Touya rubbed Yukito's head making the little snow bunny look up confused.

"You're human, Yuki," Touya said. "If that's what you're getting at."

Yukito felt his heart pump fast as Touya put his arm around his best friends neck.

"Do you wanna get some hot chocolate?" Touya asked Yukito as the snow bunny nodded. "You can get some food while you're at it. You eat almost everything."

"You're wrong, Touya," Yukito said as Touya sweat dropped. "I DO eat everything. All the foods in the world are my favorite. Want to hear my list?"

Yukito was Touya's best friend and knew that Yukito would say it anyway.

"Rice cakes, pancakes, oatmeal, sushi, cake…" Yukito went on and on until they got to the hot chocolate place Touya had been talking about and it looked empty. "Empty, huh?"

Touya had a simple hot chocolate while Yukito had six chocolate chip cookies, ten donuts, one bowl of soup and some bread. His bill came to $30.00.

"Yuki, you could have ate at my house," Touya suggested. "You're burning a hole in my wallet."

Yukito blushed. "Sorry, but I'm hungry…as you know. I can repay you, Touya." Yukito hugged Touya and the brown haired boy blushed. "Sorry again."

"Don't apologize so much," Touya said to his friend. "I know why you need to eat a lot. My one question is, where does it all go?" Yukito shrugged and just continued to eat. Watching him shovel it down his throat…oh god.

It was 6:55 pm when the boys had went into the small shop now it was already 8 pm. Yukito had ordered more food, any "ordinary," person would not eat that much.

Yukito and Touya walked down the street they would usually ride their bikes on in the summer and spring.

Yukito looked up at Touya and blushed. He had always liked his friend, "that way," and even admitted to Sakura that Touya was his number one person. How did Touya feel though about him? He had never really asked, scared it would ruin their friendship and he would be left alone.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Touya asked as Yukito shook his head.

"No-nothing," Yukito said giggling.

"I know when my best friend is lying to me," Touya said to Yukito as he sighed and felt more snow fall, the street lights slowly turning on.

"I was wondering, could I come over to your house? Mine is so lonely," Yukito said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure," Touya said as Yukito smiled then tripped face first into snow. Touya laughed and helped Yukito up and the snow bunny pretended to be passed out.

The whole reason Yukito had asked Touya to hang out during Christmas holidays is to see if he could get at least a kiss from his best friend. He hoped it was working, he smirked to himself as he heard Touya's heart beat.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" Touya shouted as Yukito tried not to laugh and Touya carried Yukito home and the other boy had kept his eyes shut, smiling, wishing he could stay like this forever.

"Welcome home," Sakura said greeting her brother at the door. "What's wrong with Yukito-san?"

Touya sighed. "We were walking home and he suddenly tripped and passed out."

"Is he gunna be fine? He doesn't need more energy, right? He isn't disappearing, right?" Sakura said as her eyes filled up with tears and her brother rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, little monster, he'll relax in my room till he wakes up," Touya explained as Sakura's sad face went to any angry one.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled as the door shut and she sighed, going back to clean the dishes with Kero-chan.

Touya put Yukito on his bed and the boy tried not to smile to himself, he heard Touya messing around with the zipper on his jacket and he removed Yukito's.

"Still snow bunny," Touya said rubbing Yukito's face as the boy tried not to blush. He couldn't take it anymore as Touya was above him and kissed him on the lips. He was only there for a moment and pulled around.

"Sorry, I had to do it. I wondered what it would be like," Yukito said playing with the blankets on Touya's bed. "Don't be mad, Touya!" The boy had closed his eyes and opened them.

"Why would I be mad?" Touya asked calmly. "Yuki, do you like me, 'that way,'?"

Yukito blushed and nodded and felt Touya take his hand.

"I like you that way too," Touya said as he kissed Yukito.

Outside the door, Sakura heard her brother kissing Yukito. Her face was red, she had decided to bring boys some tea and just heard that. She knocked on the door and the noise stopped.

"S-Sakura?" Touya hesistated.

"I didn't hear much, I'll be in my room," Sakura said blushing and dragging her slippers across the floor and shut her door.

Touya opened the door and saw some tea there.

"Is Sakura-chan okay?" Yukito asked as Touya nodded. "I'm guessing she heard us kissing, what were you gunna say before she knocked?"

"I love you," Touya said as Yukito smiled.

"I love you too," Yukito said hugging Touya as he took the tea his sister left for them and shut his door with his foot.

AN: Reviews please. I love these two together!


End file.
